helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Konno Asami
|image = KonnoAsami2019.jpg |caption = Konno Asami, 2019 |legalname = Sugiura Asami (杉浦あさ美) |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 156cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress, model, TV announcer |active = 2001-2017 |agency = (2001-2011) |label = zetima (2001-2006) (2001-2011) |mcolor = Light Pink |generation = 5th Generation |debutsingle = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ |lastsingle = Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan |acts = Morning Musume, Ongaku Gatas, Country Musume, Tanpopo, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Odoru 11, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars |blog = |twitter = |instagram = |graduate = July 23, 2006 |autograph = }} Konno Asami (紺野あさ美), legal name Sugiura Asami (杉浦あさ美), is a former Japanese pop singer and TV announcer. She is known for being a member of Morning Musume under Hello! Project, which she joined through the 2001 auditions as a part of the 5th generation. She was also a member of Country Musume, Tanpopo, and the Morning Musume splinter group Morning Musume Sakura Gumi and took part in the shuffle units Odoru 11, 11WATER and H.P. All Stars. She graduated from Morning Musume on July 23, 2006 to focus on university studies. She later joined the Gatas Brilhantes H.P. futsal team and its associated idol group Ongaku Gatas before she graduated from the Hello! Project label along with the rest of the Elder Club on March 31, 2009. Konno left in 2011 to work as an announcer for TV Tokyo until 2017. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]]Konno Asami was born on May 7, 1987. 2001 Konno auditioned for the japanese pop group Morning Musume while it was holding it's fifth generation auditions. She very nearly didn't get into the group, as the competitions judge and even Morning Musume's producer, Tsunku, said her performance was mediocre at best. However Tsunku decided to give her a chance and she made it into the fifth generation line-up alongside Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Ogawa Makoto. Tsunku said that Konno passed the audition because of her potential and because of the amount of effort she'd put into her performance. She debuted on the group's thirteenth single, "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~," released on October 31. In the same month, during a filming of music variety show Utaban, she injured her leg and was not able to participate in the remaining performances of the group's national tour at that time. She is considered to be one of the most intelligent members of the group after achieving the highest marks during a special episode of Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! (shortly after the fifth generation joined) where the Bakajo Test was given to see who was the "idiot girl" of Morning Musume. 2002 Konno made her first album appearance as a part of Morning Musume on the group's fourth album, "4th Ikimasshoi!," released on March 27, 2002. The album is currently their second highest selling album. In May, Konno was unexpectedly given the lead role for the second half of Morning Musume's annual play, Morning Town. It was also in this year that Konno was put into her first shuffle unit, Odoru 11. Coincidentally, she was separated from all the other fifth generation members, who were in Happy 7. September, all the fifth generation members were placed into a sub-group. Along with Niigaki Risa, Konno was put into Tanpopo as the group's third generation. They only released one single before becoming inactive. Konno, along with many other members of Morning Musume at that time, starred in a drama entitled Angel Hearts which was released in 2002. 2003 In 2003, Morning Musume was split into two seperate groups, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi and Morning Musume Otome Gumi. Konno was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles before the two groups merged again. Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Hello! Project's futsal team, was also formed in this year. Konno became one of its founding members, quitting only when she was graduating entirely from Hello! Project. In July of the same year, she was added into Country Musume, (whose theme was "girls from Hokkaidō") with fellow Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki. Under this new formation, named "Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto," three singles were released. She also made a guest appearance in a drama, Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (which Kago Ai starred in as a regular) that year, as a hit-and-run victim's sister. In another special episode of the television show Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!, that Morning Musume had starred in two years prior, Konno proved to be quite athletic, placing fifth as the most athletic member of Morning Musume. Morning Musume released the singles "Do it! Now" and "Koko ni Iruzee!" as well as their fifth studio album, "No.5," on March 26, 2003. Konno was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 11WATER. 2004 In late 2004, Tsunku's choice of putting Konno on the main vocals for "Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago" surprised many people, as it is known that she has rather weak vocals when compared to the other members of Morning Musume. Morning Musume's sixth album, "Ai no Dai 6kan," was released in this year. In December 2004, Konno joined her fellow Hello! Project members on the 2004 shuffle unit single, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!," credited to the H.P. All Stars. 2005 Konno continued her duties within Morning Musume, releasing four singles, those being "THE Manpower!!!," "Osaka Koi no Uta," "Iroppoi Jirettai" and "Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~." She also joined the Hello! Project concert unit, Hello! Project Akagumi. 2006 In February, Konno was featured on Morning Musume's seventh album, "Rainbow 7." Other than the single "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan," it was to be her last release as a member of Morning Musume before she graduated. In March 2006, she proved her athletic abilities once more by placing first in the 1500 meter race at Hello! Project's 2006 sports festival in the time of six minutes and thirteen seconds, getting her the MVP award plus defeating the previous winner, Yajima Maimi, whom Konno had lost to in Hello! Project's 2003 sports festival. On July 23, 2006, Konno graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project to continue her studies at a university. The news of Konno's acceptance to Keio University, one of the top private universities in Japan, known for producing two prime ministers, was announced on December 11, 2006 by several news sources. On December 28, 2006, she confirmed these claims personally, in a message she sent to Hello! Project which was posted on the main website. 2007 On June 18, 2007, confirmed that Konno was returning to Hello! Project to rejoin members of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in the group Ongaku Gatas. Their first single, titled "Narihajimeta Koi no BELL," was released on August 22, 2007. Konno remained an active member within the agency, and Ongaku Gatas, while continuing her university studies. In this year Ongaku Gatas released one more single, "Yattarouze!". 2008 Konno continued playing for Gatas Brillhantes and Ongaku Gatas released their third single, "Come Together." Ongaku Gatas released their debut album, "1st GOODSAL," on February 6, 2008. 2009 Konno Asami was set to graduate March 31, 2009 alongside the rest of the Elder Club. She performed at the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, 2009. 2010 On October 1, 2010, it was announced on the Hello! Project homepage that Konno would be an announcer for TV Tokyo starting April 2011. 2011 In March, it was announced that Konno Asami would leave Gatas Brilhantes H.P. to start her new job as an announcer for TV Tokyo. Her message appeared on the official Gatas site alongside a message from the team captain Yoshizawa Hitomi. She officially left the team on April 4. Konno Asami and fellow former 5th generation member Ogawa Makoto made a special appearance at the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ on the day before Takahashi Ai's graduation. It was announced on Tokyo Hive that she and her co-host (Moe×Kon) would be releasing a single titled "Jyunjyou☆Fighter". 2014 On April 24, the president of TV Tokyo announced that Konno would be taking a break from work due to poor health."テレ東社長、紺野アナは「疲れている」" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2014-04-24. She returned to work on July 1."テレ東・紺野あさ美アナ　元気に職場復帰！番組出演は体調考慮" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2014-07-01. 2015 On March 29, Konno, Ima Kara Odorutte yo, a odottemita-style TV program hosted by Konno, in which she visits and dances along with other women, aired on TV Tokyo."「紺野、今から踊るってよ」" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo Announcer Park Konno Asami Blog. 2015-03-27. It was originally supposed to be a one-off show, but it became a regular program beginning in May.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/konno_dance/ On June 24, Konno and other Morning Musume OG members performed a medley of their old hits on the TV Tokyo Ongakusai (2)."紺野あさ美、後藤真希の唄パートを担当『テレ東音楽祭（2）』で一夜限りのモー娘。復帰" (in Japanese). TV Dogatch. 2015-06-17. 2016 On December 10, Konno opened an official Twitter account.https://twitter.com/asami_k0507/status/807533472914886656 2017 On January 28, Konno announced that she would leave TV Tokyo after working for as an announcer for 6 years to prioritize starting a family."改めてのご報告" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo Announcer Park Konno Asami Blog. 2017-01-28. March 31 was her last day of work, but she officially left the company on May 31 after taking her entitled paid vacation."テレ東・紺野あさ美アナ　退社日は５・３１　出勤は３月までその後は有休消化" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2017-03-30. On August 15, she opened an Ameba blog titled "Morimori Gohan to Kosodate Nikki" (Fulfilling Meals and Parenting Diary) to document her everyday life since becoming a housewife such as her pregnancy, eventually giving birth and raising her first child, and cooking meals."こんにちは(*ˊ˘ˋ*)" (in Japanese). Konno Asami Official Blog. 2017-08-15. Although she remains in the public eye through social media, Konno is not currently active in the entertainment industry. She has not officially stated whether she has retired or is on indefinite hiatus. 2019 On June 26, Konno will make her first TV appearance since leaving TV Tokyo as the second subject of the TBS TV show Pro Yakyuusenshu no Tsumatachi (Wives of Pro Baseball Players), which will follow her day as a housewife and mother.https://twitter.com/tbs_purotuma/status/1142754949727526913 Personal Life Relationships= On August 25, 2011, Konno was seen with her supposed boyfriend Matsumoto Takanori, who she met at university, and they were reported to be living together in Tokyo. On January 10, 2017, Konno announced that she got married on January 1 to Tokyo Yakult Swallows baseball player Sugiura Toshihiro, who is also from Hokkaido."ご報告" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo Announcer Park Konno Asami Blog. 2017-01-10. On July 10, 2017, she announced she was pregnant with her first child, a daughter, and would give birth in the fall.https://www.instagram.com/p/BWV-XP6gHzt/"[http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2093859/full/ 紺野あさ美元アナ「愛しい存在」 インスタで第1子妊娠を報告]" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-07-10. Her daughter was born on September 15, 2017."元気な女の子が産まれました" (in Japanese). Konno Asami Official Blog. 2017-09-15."紺野あさ美さんが第1子女児出産 日ハム杉浦稔大投手パパに「さらに精進を」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-09-15. On November 13, 2018, Konno announced on Instagram that she was seven months pregnant with her second child.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqJSB2fnkgz/ She reported on February 26, 2019 that she had given birth to a son."ご報告" (in Japanese). Konno Asami Official Blog. 2019-02-26. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Konno Asami: *'KonKon' (こんこん): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) *'Nicknames:' Konkon (こんこん), Konchan (紺ちゃん), Ponchan (ポンちゃん), Konbu, Bukkonbu, Acchan, Asa, Ojamaru (おじゃマル) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 156 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2001-08-26: Member **2006-07-23: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-06-18: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Light Pink *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' Light Purple *'Former Ongaku Gatas Color:' Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2001–2006) **Tanpopo (2002) **Odoru 11 (2002) **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) **Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (2003–2004) **11WATER (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) **Elder Club (2008–2009) *'Other:' **Pocky Girls (2002) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003–2006; 2007–2011) **M-Line (2009-Present) **Moe×Kon (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Exercising, listening to music, shopping, and talking *'Special Skill:' Playing the trombone *'Favorite Word:' 本気 (honki - seriousness) *'Favorite Color:' White, brown, black and pink *'Favorite Food:' Cheese, sushi, meat, lasagna, potatoes, sweets *'Disliked Food:' Curry, strawberries, melon, cucumbers, mayonnaise, wasabi *'Favorite Season:' Summer and winter *'Favorite Flowers:' Snowdrops, cherry blossoms Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Country Musume *Uwaki na Honey Pie *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ *Shining Itoshiki Anata Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Tanpopo *BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Moe×Kon *Junjou☆Fighter Discography Solo Songs *2002.07.17 Suki ka Kirai ka Serenade *2004.09.14 Papa ni Niteiru Kare (Morning Musume cover) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (with Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, and Niigaki Risa) *2002.03.27 Suki na Senpai (with Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) *2002.07.17 Itsumo Kanpeki Konno Desu! (with Yasuda Kei and Ishikawa Rika) *2002.07.17 Doko Darou Doko Darou Doko Deshone (reprise) (with Tsuji Nozomi) *2002.07.17 Douzo Douzo! (with Ogawa Makoto) *2002.07.17 Doumo Doumo! (with Ogawa Makoto) *2002.07.17 OH MY DREAM (with Goto Maki) *2002.07.17 Kitchen Burger (Final Dance) (with Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto, Nagae Kenji) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (with Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (with POCKY GIRLS) *2004.02.18 Suki de x5 (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori and Niigaki Risa) *2004.05.28 Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Morning Musume cover; with Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi and Takahashi Ai) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (with Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, and Fujimoto Miki) *2008.02.06 Chikyuu to Tsuki Kare to Watashi (with Ishikawa Rika, Sengoku Minami, and Sawada Yuri) *2008.02.06 Kara Genki (with Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, and Satoda Mai) *2008.02.06 Kiss Shiyou (with Ishikawa Rika) Solo DVDs *2006.01.01 Morning Musume Konno Asami Sotsugyou Memorial (モーニング娘。紺野あさ美卒業メモリアル DVD) *2006.04.12 Alo-Hello! Konno Asami DVD Other DVDs *2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou *2010.12.XX Morning Musume 5ki Member FC Event ~Gokigen 4 Ever 2010 Natsu~ (モーニング娘。5期メンバーFCイベント～ごきげん4エバー2010夏～) *2011.04.XX M-line Memory Vol.5 Publications Solo Photobooks #2004.08.24 Asami Konno (紺野あさ美) #2005.08.09 Natsufuku ~Natsu o Sugosu Shōjo~ (なつふく ～夏を過ごす少女～) #2006.03.31 Alo Hello! Konno Asami (アロハロ！紺野あさ美写真集) #2006.07.10 See You Again #2006.09.12 Sweet Days - Asami Konno Shashinshū Zenshu (紺野あさ美 写真集全集『Sweet Days』) Group Photobooks *2002.03.28 Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook *2002.08.13 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (With Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Works DVD * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan Movies *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) TV Dramas *2002 Angel Hearts *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) *2003 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (こちら本池上署2) (Guest appearance in episode 11) *2004 New Cyborg Shibata (新サイボーグしばたっ!!) *2005 Fight! Cyborg Shibata 3 (闘え!!サイボーグしばた 3) TV Programs *2001–2006 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。?) *2001–2006 Utaban (うたばん) *2003.09.29–2000.12.26 Sore Yuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004.04.14–2004.04.20/2004.08.10-2004.08.17 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004.10.05–2004.12.15 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005.04.12–2006 Musume Dokyu! (娘Dokyu!) *2011 Morning Satellite (モーニングサテライト) *2011 Arc Road (アルクロード) *2011–2013 Moe x Kon *2011–2014 Neo Sports (ネオスポーツ) *2011 Announcer Laboratory Plus *2011–2017 7 Suta LIVE (7スタLIVE) *2012 Announcer Laboratory J *2013–2016 L4You Plus (L4You プラス) *2015–2017 Konno, Ima Kara Odorutte yo (紺野、今から踊るってよ) Commercials *2013 Design Official Markethttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cct2lGdlvAk Radio *2002.09.24–2003.09.23 Tanpopo Henshūbu Oh-So-Ro! (タンポポ編集部 Oh-So-Ro!?) *2005.05.02–2005.05.13 TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu (TBC Funふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ?) *2006.06.23; 2006-06-30 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!?) Internet *2005.06.06–2005.06.06 The 13th Hello!Project Video Chat (第13回ハロプロビデオチャット?) *2005–2006 Pocket Morning for Mobile Web (Gatas Diary Series of Asami Konno) (携帯サイト「ポケットモーニング娘。」にて『紺野あさ美のガッタス日記』を連載?) Trivia *Konno's songs for the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21 were "Ai no Bakayarou" by Goto Maki for round 1, and "Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail" by Matsuura Aya for round 2. *In her primary school days, her friends called her "Imonee" (イモネェ). *She did track & field during middle school. *She was certified level 3 for the Japanese Kanji Aptitude Test. *She has a brown belt in karate. *Her nickname "Pon-chan" was given to her by Matthew Minami, when he made a mistake while wanting to say "Kon-chan". Tanaka Reina used the nickname for her. *She appears in episode 39 of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. *She was often called "honor" student due to her intelligence and athletic level. *She shares a birthday with 10th generation member Sato Masaki, former Hello Pro Kenshuusei Maeda Irori, and current Juice=Juice member Dambara Ruru. *As stated in Morning Musume's 23rd single, "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari", she has naturally curly hair. *She has stated that it is difficult for her not to talk about food. *She admits to being very slow in any activity, including changing clothes and eating. *Her husband's surname is the same as Tsuji Nozomi's husband's surname. See Also *Gallery:Konno Asami *Gallery:Morning Musume 5th Generation *List:Konno Asami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Blog "Morimori Gohan to Kosodate Nikki" *Twitter *Instagram *TV Tokyo Blog (inactive) *Hello! Project Profile (archived) cs:Konno Asami es:Konno Asami fr:Konno Asami Category:Konno Asami Category:Morning Musume Category:5th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Country Girls Category:Tanpopo Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Odoru 11 Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1987 Births Category:2001 Additions Category:2006 Departures Category:2007 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Elder Club Category:M-line club Category:Blood Type B Category:May Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Pocky Girls Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Taurus Category:Zetima Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members who are married Category:Rabbit